


Love Does That

by Writingwife83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, F/M, Missing Scene, Prompt Fill, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Dialogue prompt- “I never stood a chance, did I?”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 13
Kudos: 111
Collections: Wifey’s Sherlolly Prompts





	Love Does That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tefani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tefani/gifts).



“Alright, enough playing with toys for now, hm?” Sherlock whispered, setting the rattle down as he glanced over at John and Mary sleeping on his sofa. “Why don’t we go into the kitchen and make some tea?”

Sherlock carefully picked up the baby seat, carrying Rosie in it and placing her on the kitchen table, well away from any edges and scientific equipment. She babbled happily while he filled the kettle, set it to boil, and began preparing the pot and cups. And as he did this he chatted with her, explaining just what he was doing and why, reminding her there was a proper way to do everything and that most certainly included making tea.

“But it’s very hot,” Sherlock explained softly as he poured the hot water into the teapot. “That’s right, no tea for you yet. When you’re older you can have proper tea.”

Rosie waved her arms, reaching out to him, and Sherlock bent down to take her tiny hand and place soft kisses against her fingers, making her laugh.

As he straightened up, there stood Molly in the kitchen doorway, a sly smile on her lips as she looked on. She’d clearly been standing there for a while. Sherlock could feel his cheeks coloring a bit and he gave her a sheepish smile as she approached. 

“Procreation is of course a necessity for the human race. But it’s also rather mundane and ordinary, in that it happens every day,” he began quietly. “I’ve never personally seen it as much else.”

“So you never expected to completely fall in love with her, did you?” Molly asked, a knowing look in her eyes.

Sherlock glanced back at Rosie, who was still holding tight to his fingers.

“I never stood a chance, did I?”

“No you didn’t,” Molly confirmed with a laugh, releasing the harness around Rosie’s waist and lifting her from the seat. “That’s what happens when people you love have a child. It’s a piece of them, so of course the baby is going to steal your heart. Right, Rosie? That’s right, Uncle Sherlock never stood a chance, did he?”

Rosie giggled, her tiny fingers instantly tangling themselves in Molly’s long hair, making her wince.

“Here, let me,” Sherlock offered, stepping closer and carefully unwinding the chestnut locks from Rosie’s vice like grip. 

He also took the loose hair and twisted it all together, laying it over the shoulder Rosie wasn’t leaning against as an added preventative measure. When he finished, he looked down, catching Molly’s gaze with his.

“Thanks, Sherlock,” she whispered, a tone in her voice that he didn’t often hear. “You’re good with her, y’know. It’s no wonder they wanted you to be a Godparent.”

Sherlock let out a short laugh, realizing he hadn’t stepped back yet but not in a rush to do so. 

“They likely felt obligated. But I’m sure the Watsons are comforted with the knowledge that you and Mrs Hudson would be there to keep me in line.”

Molly shook her head, smiling up at him. “No, I think they just knew how much you’d love their daughter. They knew it would sneak up on you. Love does that,” she whispered, turning and touching her nose gently to Rosie’s.

Sherlock gulped, suddenly wondering what to say next. 

He found himself grateful a moment later when the Watsons awoke from their much needed nap. He was relieved to have the added noise and activity in his flat. It had briefly become a little too quiet, and Molly Hooper’s soft spoken words somehow seemed far louder than they normally would, echoing continually in his brain for quite a while after they’d been spoken. 

As usual, she was right. And that’s what scared him.


End file.
